Ending with Anwar, my version
by Fangirly2349
Summary: Title sucks, I know. This story is how Tia feels towards Anwar. Since in the game you save Anwar really quickly, I decided to change things up a bit. Also, I wanted more romance between the two. Slight RempoxMieli


Carmen's P.O.V. (A/N I changed Tia's name to Carmen)

How long has it been since he was sent into the book of prophecy? I can't even remember now. It must've been over two months. Two painful, agonizing, long months. The worst thing about him being stuck inside the book _alive_ is that his picture in the book is blurred and I can't see him properly. It's almost as if the book doesn't want me to get him back or even see him.

Sighing, I grab the book and exit my house. I finally had all four spirits back and all the pages were safely put back inside the book. It was now time to face Kullervo. Everyone had begged me to save their skins. Rempo kept telling me to forget about them and let them deal with this themselves. Even Ur was swaying towards siding with Rempo. But I knew that I couldn't let them deal with the destruction of the town by themselves. So, I agreed to help them out by defeating Kullervo. It was the only way that I knew. Luckily, everyone told me that they wouldn't turn their backs on me anymore. That gave me some strength.

"Carmen... are you going to try saving your beloved?" Mieli asked, worry etched all over her face. I looked at the fairy-like-spirit. She was truly an airhead but a very caring one. I gave her a weak smile and nodded.

"Then let's go to Sunny Hill!" Rempo exclaimed. He definitely just wanted to get this over with and beat Kullervo up as fast as possible. That guy really has a one track mind. I couldn't help but let out a small giggle. It was probably one of the few giggles that I had let out since... _he_ was sucked into the book.

Teleporting the Sunny Hill, I noticed that from up there, the whole kingdom of Kaleila looked very dark and bland. I had to hurry up and save him so I could go and defeat Kullervo. After all, it was ultimately his (being Kullervo) fault that _he_ was sucked into the book in the first place. There was no way that Kullervo was getting away with what he had done not only to the town and the world, but to me personally.

Placing a hand on the tablet that was located on Sunny Hill, I thought deeply about him. I could see him very clearly in my mind. I could see all of his features. From the colour of his hair to his clothing to his eye colour. Lastly, the thing that I saw most clearly was him smiling one of the few rare smiles that made me fall even more in love with him than before. Oh how I wanted to see it in real life again.

"_Please, please work! Please come back to me!_" I chanted in my head. The book started to glow and I thought harder about him. I wanted him back.

The glowing faded and I opened my closed eyes. I looked around me; looking for the lad that had stolen my heart. Unfortunately, he was now where to be seen. A tear fell from my face and landed on the book that I was holding tightly with one arm. I... had failed. I really wanted to look at his page in the book but knew that if I did, I would end up balling my eyes out. Instead, I turned away from the tablet and teleported inside the castle dungeon.

"Are you all right?" Neaki and Mieli asked me, concerned over my sudden teleportation. I just nodded my head. For some reason, I couldn't muster up any words to say. If I had my way, I would be curled up in a corner right now. But, someone needed to defeat Kullervo. Also, I wanted revenge for him ruining my life.

I killed every monster that came at me and passed through every part of the dungeon with ease. The four spirits kept pestering me with questions but I just told them that I didn't want to talk at the moment. It took all of my strength just to go through all of the dungeon while telling the spirits off.

After resting a little bit, it was time to kill the demon lord. Though, when I entered the area where the demon lord's body was, Werman was there, waiting for me. That creepy stalker dude must have known about the location and got here before me! That little sneak!

Werman tried telling me off but epically failed. I had a one track mind at the moment and him stopping me was not in it. When I told him to get out of my way, he came at me, ready for a battle. Truth be told, that guy was easier than anyone I've faced in the past. I beat that guy with two bombs and five swings from my sword. Not even Duran was that easy.

"It seems as if he was as much of a wimp as I thought," Prince Valdo's voice came out. Turning around to face him, I glared daggers at him. If looks could kill, he would be dead. Then again, I would be dead too. "Valdo" was also glaring daggers at me.

"You're gonna pay!" I shouted at him and ran at him. In rapid time, I switched my bombs with another sword. Now, I had two swords instead of just one. I was better with swords than anything. Kullervo that was residing inside of Valdo was going to pay so badly.

Our battle was really fierce. His and my swords clashed, creating sparks as they collided. He got me real good in the arm with his sword, but I had gotten him real good in the side and the leg. There was no way that I was going to lose. Not to Kullervo. (A/N Sorry, I'm not that good at fight scenes)

Finally, Valdo was down for the count. It looked like he wasn't getting up anytime soon. "WOO-HOO! WE DID IT!" Rempo cheered loudly while doing flips through the air. I almost started laughing at the sight of him. Mieli was blushing slightly at Rempo's actions. She clearly had feelings for the fire spirit. Looking at her watching Rempo only reminded me of how I would watch _him_ at times.

"I don't think we should start celebrating yet," Ur said, pointing at Valdo's body. It was now shaking violently. Black things were forming at his mouth. His mouth opened and the black things flew around the room at immense speeds. They almost flew right into Rempo, Mieli, and Neaki. I had to roll out of the way to avoid one. The black things flew around for a bit before going into the real Kullervo's body.

We all looked at his body in shock. It started to move and the spear that was keeping him in place came out of its spot. Kullervo got up and pulled the spear out of his body. Werman had come to during this time and began laughing evilly.

"Finally! I've finally done it! The demon lord is finally awake! Take that Ol- OUFF!" Werman babbled before Kullervo took the spear and whacked Werman into the wall. He then threw the spear down. It was going to land on me, so I was forced to move out of the way.

"Back in my body at last. I must thank you human; you've not only brought my soul back to my body but also brought me the book of prophecy. You could actually be of great help to me. Why not join me and we'll get rid of those pathetic humans?" Kullervo told me. I mustered up all of my strength, plus my back up strength, to glare darkly at him.

"No flippen way! Humans aren't pathetic! Heck, if you think all humans are pathetic, why did you just call me a human that could be of great help to you? Can you make up your mind?" I yelled at him. He glared back at me.

"All humans except you that is. Now, I'm terribly saddened that a strong human like yourself won't help me out. I guess, I'll just be taking what is rightfully mine and destroy the human race by myself," Kullervo answered, earning a deeper and darker death glare from me than before. By now, I was ready to chop this guy's head off and believe me; I don't usually want to do something that like.

"The book isn't rightfully yours anymore, Kullervo! Carmen's the rightful owner of the book now!" Mieli yelled at Kullervo. I was shocked that the clam, airheaded girl could have yelled at him like that. I was definitely going to have to reward her later.

"Shut up! If I must, I'll take it from her dead hands. And since you won't be handing it over, I guess I'll just have to do that," Kullervo laughed maniacally.

"How about you just shut your mouth and fight already?" I told him, firing a bullet at him. It hit him square in the chest and he took a step backwards. Though, because of his size, it didn't have much of an effect. I was happy when my shot made him cry out in agony.

"You'll pay for that, brat!" he yelled, firing off a laser beam. I moved out of the way of the laser and started firing bullets at him while he was firing his laser beam. The moment he stopped firing off his laser, he smashed his arms (or hands, whichever one it was) down on me. Luckily, I dodged right at the last second. While his arms (or hands) were still on the ground, I started slashing them with my sword. He shouted in agony and recoiled.

"You b****!" Kullervo shouted at me. He swiped his hand across our battle area. I couldn't get out of the way in time and was sent flying into the wall. Blood flew from my mouth when I hit the ground.

"_Evil gravity!_" I thought, standing up off the ground. I wiped the blood off the side of my mouth and fired a bullet off, hitting Kullervo in the arm. He threw his arms/hands down at me, but I dodged them. I slashed at his arms/hands again. This time, without warning, he swung his arms at me. So, yet again, I flew into the wall. The wall probably had a me shaped hole in it by now.

I moaned while I stood up. My whole back was in immense pain. It hurt to stand but I needed to get rid of him. Kullervo was also growing weak like me because he was sagging a bit and panting. A small smirk came on my face. For some reason, I found it funny that the scary demon lord himself was losing to a 'pathetic' human.

Kullervo's laser beam went off again, aiming directly at me. Grinning, I jumped out of the way. I knew that he was going to be firing that thing off for a bit and fired three shots at him. Thank goodness that my weapons from the book never ran out of ammo.

Once his laser beam ended, he fired off three small bursts of lasers. The worst thing about these ones was that they followed my every move. When I went right, so did those beams. "_GAH! When will these thing disappear?_" I thought, running away from the balls. "_If I keep running away, I won't be able to attack Kullervo._" Almost as if my thoughts could be heard, the balls disappeared.

Kullervo and I kept battling for a while. I wouldn't get hurt if he tried smashing me or tried frying me with lasers but when he swiped his arms across our small battle field, I ended up getting hurt. I was probably doing more damage to him than he was doing to me though. It just sucks that this guy is so huge and won't die!

"Neaki! Use your powers!" I commanded Neaki. She came out of the book and sighed. It was clear that she didn't want to use her powers unless she desperately _had_ to. Thank goodness that I desperately needed them at the moment.

"Frozen Ice Cavern!" Neaki shouted (A/N all the spirits are unshackled) summoning up a powerful blizzard thing. It was really hard to tell what the heck it was. Well, I can never really tell what the spirits cast. It happens really fast. Anyway, the blizzard thing hit Kullervo and he almost became frozen. Neaki's attack was extremely powerful against him. Kullervo was slowing down.

Finally, with one last attack from Kullervo, I dealt the final blow on him. He fell to the ground and lay there shouting, "No, this can't be! I was supposed to win this time! NOO!" After that, Kullervo's body disappeared and turned into ash. Panting wildly, I managed to heave a sigh of relief.

"He... he's finally... gone," I commented to the four spirits that were appearing before me. They all had huge smiles on their faces. Except Neaki, but she managed a small grin, which was pretty darn good.

"Come on, let's go back and tell everyone that that evil, messed up, cursed bum is gone!" Rempo cheering, pumping a fist in the air. Smiling gently at him, I teleported us out of the battle area. Even though I was extremely tired, I still managed to teleport us out of there. That place gave me the creeps.

Once we were outside, everyone noticed me and ran up to me. I felt faint and Rex grabbed me before I could fall. "Thanks..." I mumbled, looking up at the spiky blue haired boy.

I told everyone that Kullervo, the demon lord, was finally gone for good and we had nothing to worry about. Since it was late at night, Mayor Georg decided that it was best to have a celebration the next day instead of right at that moment. He also said that I would want some rest after battling for so long. It was really kind of them and I really felt happy that everyone trusted me again. Though, it just wasn't the same without _him_.

Rex helped me to my house. I told him that I could take it from there. He shrugged and told me not to do anything rash before leaving.

Once inside, I dropped the book of prophecy, kicked off my shoes, and flopped down on my bed. I could feel the tears prickling at the corners of my eyes. Since there was no reason to hold them back anymore, I cried to my heart's content. My heart wasn't content for a _long_ time and I cried myself to sleep.

Mieli's P.O.V.

Seeing her cry like that hurt me real bad. Carmen wasn't the one to cry. Throughout the whole time that I was with her, she never shed one tear. She even told us that when the whole town turned against her, she still didn't cry. Though, she did end up collapsing. But now, after fearing that there was no hope in seeing _him_ again, Carmen broke down. I would've gone and hugged her to death and tried to comfort her if it wasn't for Rempo stopping me.

When Carmen was finally asleep, Rempo, Ur, and Neaki all began discussing Carmen's poor position. I, on the other hand, was unconsciously flipping through all the pages in the book of prophecy. For some reason, I just felt like doing it.

"I feel bad for Carmen," Ur commented while I was slowly flipping through the book's several pages. There had to be over a hundred by now. If I wasn't feeling so depressed about Carmen's position at the time, I'd be really thrilled for her.

"Well, what can we do? It's not like we can just summon up enough power and bring back that idiot ourselves. If Carmen couldn't bring 'im back, then there's no way that we could," Rempo bluntly stated. I just knew that Ur was sweatdropping and Neaki was prepared to smack him. Even when times were tough, you can count on Rempo to make a rather blunt comment and make everyone annoyed, but in a good sort of way. He raised people's spirits. Well, he raised mine at least.

"Idiot, no need to say it so bluntly," Neaki coldly said. I continued flipping through the pages while Neaki and Rempo started fighting, again. Carmen was far too out of it to notice them. Ur, like always, was trying to be the peacekeeper between the two.

During Rempo's and Neaki's recent argument, I ended up flipping to _his_ page in the book. I couldn't help but stare at it. Carmen cared deeply about him and had shared her first kiss with him and yet, he was gone. Taking a closer look at his page, I noticed something different about it. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Guys..." I said, trying to get the other spirits attention. I refused to peel my eyes off of his page. I wanted to know what was so different about his page.

"Why is it that every word that comes out of your mouth is so dang cruel?" Neaki yelled at Rempo. It was clear that Ur had given up trying to separate them.

"Rempo, Neaki can you stop fi-" I began saying but was cut off by Rempo yelling, "Not every word that I say is cruel! Maybe it's just your dang hearing that's messed up?"

"My hearing is just fine you pighead!"

"If it's so fine then why bother calling me a pighead?"

"Because you are one!"

"Then what does that ma-" Rempo started to yell but it was my turn to cut him off.

"HOW ABOUT YOU BOTH SHUT UP FOR A MOMENT AND COME LOOK AT THE GOSH DARN BOOK ALREADY!" I screeched at them. All of them turned and looked at me. Their faces had gone pale from my sudden outburst. Slowly, they inched their way over to me. Now usually I don't get angry but those geniuses were royally ticking me off.

When they finally reached me, they looked at his page in the book. They were probably all thinking the same thing as me. "_There's something wrong with his page._"

"His picture isn't blurred out anymore and we can see all of his codes again. Also, his chained code is gone. If his page has returned to normal, despite his chained code no longer being there, then this must mean that he's actually out of the book," Ur explained. I gasped and covered my mouth with my hands. Neaki and Rempo's eyes just widened in shock.

"The-then we must find him. Carmen will return to normal the moment we find him. I just know it!" I exclaimed, my usual optimistic self returning. Rempo grinned at me and I felt heat rush to my cheeks.

"Not to be a downer or anything," Neaki said, "But how exactly will we _find_ him? We don't exactly know where he is." Truth be told, she was right. I could feel my spirits draining from me by her words.

"But- but, we have to do something! Carmen can't just be left like this! How... umm... how about we pick up the book and travel around some of the areas Carmen has gone to and try to find him?" I suggested. It wasn't that bright of a plan, but it was the best one that I've ever come up with.

Apparently it was a good plan because in a matter of moments the four of us were making our way around town with the book. _He_ wasn't anywhere in town, so we tried the next section. We tried section after section. It was really tiring work but we all hated seeing Carmen the way she was when she got home. Carmen was better off smiling from the heart instead of crying her heart out.

The last place we tried was the desert. I don't know why we didn't try the desert in the first place. We ended up finding him lying unconscious at the base of the well in the desert. Smiling happily, I urged us to go over to him. He seemed to be in perfect health. It really warmed my heart to know that he was safe and sound.

"How we getting him back?" Rempo asked. We clearly hadn't thought of that because even Ur remained silent. Ur always knew what to say! I could feel my brain ready to explode after using it so much. Not that I was going to tell the others that.

"Teleport?" I suggested. Everyone looked at me, shock clearly showing on their faces.

"Twice in one day. Mieli you're on a role!" Rempo happily exclaimed, patting me on the back. This only caused a new wave of heat to rush to my cheeks. Stupid affections towards Rempo!

Since we weren't good at teleporting, unlike Carmen, we ended up first teleporting him to the forest. After the forest, we teleported him to Lauca's hut. We teleported him to Wargliss Fortress next. We were exhausted by the time we finally managed to teleport him to Rhoan.

"_I don't know how Carmen does this so much with so much ease!_" I thought as I collapsed onto the ground. All of my fellow spirits soon joined me on the ground. The book of prophecy was lying on top of _him_. He was still asleep but since it was starting to get light out, I just had a feeling that it wouldn't be long before either he woke up on his own or Carmen woke him up.

It turned out that he woke up by himself first. The sun's rays woke him up. He mumbled something inaudible and rubbed his eyes. He blinked a couple of times and then jumped up off the ground. _Clearly_ he was taking in his surroundings. I just want to sleep! "_Hurry up and get here Carmen!_" I thought impatiently, "_Man, I've been around Rempo and Neaki _far_ too long._"

"Rhoan..." he mumbled, taking a few clumsy steps. He noticed the book and picked it up off the ground. "This is Carmen's. I... I'm not inside it anymore. Carmen did it." I had to smile at him. Now I could see how Carmen fell for him. She saw who he was underneath that deep rooted mask.

"Wait! That's... that's mine!" someone shouted in a panting sort of way. We all turned to look at the person shouting, including _him_.

Carmen's P.O.V.

I woke up feeling awful. My heart ached like crazy and I wanted to go back to bed, but I knew if I did, I would dream of _him_ again. It pained me too much to think of him.

Sighing, I got up off my bed. I put on my shoes and made a grab for the book of prophecy. Only problem was that it wasn't where I put it. In fact, it wasn't anywhere in my house. "_This isn't good..._" I thought, pacing my room, trying to find the book. The spirits were gonna kill me if they found out.

Not caring about what I looked like, I ran out of my house and into town. It was really early and no one was up yet. Good thing too because I was tearing around town trying to find the book. How can a book just suddenly disappear, I don't know, but apparently the book of prophecy can!

Just then, I saw a boy about my age holding the book. Hope flooding into my body, I ran right up to the opening of the alley that he was in. "Wait! That's... that's mine!" I shouted. The boy looked up from the book to me and I felt my breath get caught in my throat. His yellowy-brown eyes were staring at me with great amounts of shock, relief, and one other emotion that I couldn't put my finger on. I could feel tears threatening to fall.

"Car... Carmen?" he spoke, breaking the silent trance I was in. The moment I heard his voice, the tears started overflowing. Only, these tears were of joy and not pain and sadness.

"ANWAR!" I shouted, throwing myself at him. He dropped the book and caught me. I was crying really hard and hugging him for dear life. He was also holding onto me as if I would disappear in a moment.

I don't know how long we stayed like that but we didn't move or say anything until my tears silenced.

"Carmen, thank you," Anwar whispered in my ear, sending shivers up my spine. Oh how I wanted to hear his voice again. And the fact that he said my name was a bonus.

"Why... why are you thanking me?" I stuttered. Good thing that I was pressed up against his chest or he would've seen my extremely red face.

"You rescued me from the book of course. You also freed me of my void. I owe you my life," he spoke softly in my ear. I pulled back a little bit so I could see his face. He had a small smile on his face and I swear my heart skipped two beats seeing it. Though, my heart nearly stopped seeing the look in his eyes. In his eyes I could see every emotion he felt at the moment. Including love.

"Then promise me that you will never leave my side. It was torture for me during the two or so months that you were stuck inside the book. I wanted nothing more than to free you. But, when I tried to free you, you weren't on the hill and so I had thought that I had failed. Oh, but I was so very wrong!" I told him.

"It was painful for me too inside of the book. I couldn't see anything. Everything was dark but I could sense you. You were working so hard and if not for being able to sense you, I would've given up for sure," Anwar informed me. New tears threatened to fall at his words. A single tear escaped and Anwar went and wiped it away, the small smile still very visible on his face. His hand stayed on my face even after he had wiped the tear away. He caressed my cheek with his thumb and I could feel myself leaning into his hand. Our eyes met and he stopped caressing my face. I closed my eyes as we drew our faces closer. Finally, after being apart for so long, his lips claimed mine.

The kiss started off to be nothing except a brush of our two lips but then I felt a fire ignite inside of me. I pulled him closer to me by wrapping my arms around his neck. He held me even tighter to his chest. We were in our own little world. Anwar lightly bit down on my bottom lip, demanding for entrance. I gladly obeyed and felt his tongue enter my mouth. Our tongues started to have a heated battle, both wanted dominance over the other.

We ended the kiss – or well, make-out session – panting. Anwar was holding me tightly and I didn't want him to let go. But, like all good moments, someone has to ruin them.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD!" I heard Rex shout. As quickly as I had attached myself to Anwar, we broke apart, blushing madly. I looked over to where I heard Rex's voice. He was standing there with wide eyes and his mouth touching the floor.

I or we... were screwed. Rex acted far too much like an older brother and I knew that he was did NOT like Anwar. Basically... we were screwed.


End file.
